Mallory Secundus
Human female, born LY 865, in Monab. Bishop of Monab, 910-?; Chief Councillor of Monab 911-912. Mallory became one of Monab's vice-bishops at the age of 26, in 891, the year after Bishop Kizin conceived The Plan. She soon became one of Kizin's most trusted allies (along with Bishop Dalin of First Village, and several other Monabite spirit-talkers) in refining that plan. Later that year, once they felt the Plan was as close to perfect as they could make it, they presented it to Arch-bishop Talak. He believed the ultimate result of the Plan, the Second Order, should be established in 904, the 500th anniversary of the establishment of The Order. And since it was a seven-year plan, that meant that the Plan's implementation (which would be called the Coming of the Order) should begin in 897. Over the years til the Coming began, as well as throughout the Coming itself, minor refinements would continue to be made to the Plan, and Mallory is believed to have played an important role in both refining and implementing the Plan. In 904, when the surname law was passed (which itself was one aspect of the Plan), Mallory chose the name "Secundus," because she expected to be the second person to serve as Bishop of Monab after the establishment of the Second Order (though of course there had long been a bishop in every village, starting with Brist in LY 105; the position hadn't become official until a hierarchy was established in 404, along with the founding of the Order). As it turned out, she was correct; when Kizin died in 910, she was selected to replace him as Bishop of Monab. (Some people have speculated that her choice of surname could, either alternatively or additionally, have been derived from her being the second person besides Dalin to join Kizin in working on the Plan, or that she was the second most important of Kizin's allies in that endeavor. Mallory herself refutes both claims, saying there were already several others involved with the Plan before she joined the team, and that her own role was fairly minor.) Also in 910, Monab's first Chief Councillor, Collin Botanical, chose not to seek reelection. Instead, he suggested Mallory run for the office, in spite of the law of Separation of Church and State. There was already an exception made to the law for the Bishop of Sorret, Durell Turner (who had also played an instrumental role in the Coming of the Order); and an exception would have been made for Kizin, if he'd chosen to run for political office. Because of both Botanical's support and the goodwill of Monabites in general, Mallory easily won the election, and in 911 was inaugurated as the village's second Chief Councillor (perhaps giving greater meaning to her surname, as this was a position which truly had only one predecessor, as opposed to the position of bishop). However, in Autumn of 912, after certain facts were revealed about her friend Durell's criminal activities (of which she had presumably been unaware), Mallory relinquished her political position, and supported a revision of the law which would prohibit any such exemptions in the future. Category:People